Cerita Kita -Kristao-
by elen lee
Summary: bukan lagi tentang kau dan aku. tetapi tentang kita. BL. KrisTao. Elenlee


Baru ini aku update cerita! Gila! Ini gila! Aku sudah gila sodara sodara! Aku begitu menyukai Kristao!

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk temanku, aku berharap kau segera menjadi fujoshi sepertiku, dan jangan mengejek Kristao lagi, itu membuatku semakin gila! Dan semoga temanku itu segera menjauhi ff yang dia sukai itu! Sorry, aku ga bermaksud nge-bash, hanya mendoakan supaya temanku itu tersadar bahwa menjadi fujoshi itu, keren! *_*

Selamat membaca, ini ceritaku

**Cerita Kita**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMent

**Cast** :

Wu Yi Fan/ Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : M (maybe)

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Ini bukan lagi cerita tentang kau dan aku

Ini cerita tentang kita

Saat dunia menjauhiku, hanya kau yang merengkuhku

Setia, memegang tanganku, memelukku

Menyalurkan kehangatan

Menyatakan bahwa kau cinta padaku

Kau milikku dan aku milikmu

Aku tau ini salah

Bahkan kau sangat mengakui ini salah

Rasa ini

Tautan ini

Ikatan ini

Tak ada manusia "normal" yang membenarkannya

Tak ada agama manapun yang mengesahkan

Bahwa kau dan aku bisa "bersama"

Ironis

Senyumanmu…

Yang menguatkanku

**Tao POV**

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, selalu mencintaimu"

Tiap kata yang kau ucapkan saat bibir tebalmu menyusuri leherku tak urung membuatku semakin memerah. Belaian tanganmu di selatan tubuhku tak pelak membuat seluruh sendi tubuhku melemas seketika, hanya tinggal erangan dan desahan yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Mata ini hanya mampu membuka sayu, tak mampu menampakkan seluruh bola mata karena nikmat yang kau beri, Wu Yi Fan! Sial! Sesedih apapun diri ini, hanya dengan mendapatkan sentuhan cinta darimu, aku berasa berada di surga Firdaus yang jelas-jelas tak pernah bisa kau dan aku tinggali karena dosa kita, Kris!

Sentuhan jari panjangmu semakin liar, menyusuri hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku. Saliva memenuhi leherku. Oh Kris! You make me crazy!

**Tao POV END**

**El POV**

Lidah kris semakin liar mengitari dada Tao. Puting tegang Tao dibiarkannya begitu saja. Sengaja menggoda sang pemilik puting untuk memohon.

"Kris-ge, please touch my nipple, I can't wait anymore!"

Smirk yang dikeluarkan Kris semakin membuat Tao kesal. Dengan tiba-tiba disodorkan puting tegangnya di mulut Kris, ditekan-tekannya puting yang mencuat itu di mulut Kris yang masih mengeluarkan seringai.

"You like bitch, baby Tao"

"I don't care! I just need your mouth-ge! Now!"

Seringai kris makin menjadi. Ditatapnya mata panda yang sayu itu, dalam, hingga nafsu Tao semakin tinggi, hingga libido keduanya semakin membuncah kuat, dengan sekali gerakan, mulut Kris telah menyedot kuat puting tegang Tao, tangan kiri Kris mengocok kuat penis Tao, dan 3 jari kanannya masuk dengan kasar di hole merah muda Tao.

Tao membuka matanya lebar, sangat kaget, sangat sesak, dan sangat nikmat, dalam satu waktu. Inilah surganya! Pinggul Tao bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan tangan Kris.

"Ohhh ge… inhii.. nikhmathhh.. arghhh"

Desahan keras Tao terdengar di apartemen yang luas itu. Dengan tampang "bitch"nya, Kris menggigit keras puting tao hingga puting merah muda nan mungil itu terlihat memerah. Oh Kris, inilah surgamu!

"Tao, kau indah"

Kris menghentikan semua perlakuan nikmatnya, menurut Tao, sekali waktu. Tao menatapnya dalam. Wajah merah sempurna Tao merupakan wajah bidadari bagi Kris. Indah. Sangat indah. Kris yakin, sampai kapanpun tak ada yang bisa membuat manusia seindah Tao meski menggunakan alat bedah plastik tercanggih manapun. Lihatlah! Mata panda sayu itu seperti memanggil, "fuck me hard kris ge!", hidung bangir itu, bibir tipis nan seksi itu meminta digigit dan dijilat dengan liar, puting dada mencuat kemerahan itu menginginkan lidah dan mulut Kris untuk menyedotnya, penis tegang itu meminta-minta untuk terus dibelai. Kris! It's show time!

Jleb!

"Ohhh sshhh shit! Ini nikhh- ahh math- ge! Fuck me hard!"

"Tao Tao…sshh… Tao.. I love youhh…"

"Love ughhh you too geehhh"

Gesekan itu, getaran itu, aksi reaksi itu, bahkan hukum fisika, mungkin, tak mampu menggambarkan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Dua manusia sama jenis, sama gender, menyatu, dalam cinta, dalam gelapnya dunia, dalam kejamnya dunia, hanya ingin menunjukkan, bahwa, Tao untuk Kris dan Kris untuk Tao.

**END**

singkat. namun inilah ceritaku. ^^


End file.
